kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-101
Summary In a flashback to the early universe, Yama presides over the binding of the souls of Agni and Brilith. After a bit of teasing, Agni asks her to tell him that she loves him. Just when she finally relents and begins to say the words, she suddenly dissipates. At the Kalibloom Fighters Guild, Parr, Clari, Airi, and Elwin discuss Teo and Siera's disappearance, and the fact that Agni is searching for them. They decide to also search as well, while keeping the news from spreading to the city. In Rindhallow, Laila is told that no messages have arrived for her or Chandra, and she wonders why Brilith or Agni have yet to reply to her letter. Laila then bursts into Claude's room and asks if he has written to Airi in their exchange diary since he woke up. He replies that he has, but has not received a reply all day. When Laila asks what could possibly be keeping the President of the Atera Magicians Guild busy in Kalibloom, Claude asks why she is there when she could be visiting him instead. Laila explains that she read a note that he left for her and then quickly left. Claude says that he has no memory of leaving her any note; Laila recalls the god who told her that Claude's oracle will be taken back, and wonders what they had hoped to achieve with him, and now her and her new weapon. In a meeting with Brilith, Mirha, and Rana, Leez insists that it must be Asha who attacked them. Mirha theorizes that it is possible with Asha's vajra, the power she stole from Saha, and her high divine affinity. Brilith wonders why Asha would try to kill her now when she had many opportunities in the past, and concludes that she decided that they are now strong enough to interfere with her plans. Rana finds the story about people named Kubera, Asha's ability to steal their power, and Ananta's resurrection being aided by a god to be blasphemous. When she concludes that all the other gods must be protecting them from the real troublemaker, Kali, Brilith asks Leez to step out for a moment. On a balcony outside, Brilith admits that she is unable to speak her mind, similar to Leez, but her reasons are different and that confiding in anyone would just cause more problems. Leez guesses that it is something negative about the gods, and tells Brilith that she is there to listen. Brilith smiles and tells her that since she is so much like her old companions, she will not talk about it with her since it would only lead to a bad end for her as it was with them. A guild employee gives a room key to Agwen, but warns her to be careful since he sleeps more than before and he is extremely violent when woken up. Agwen looks at the door, room number 501, with the name plate "Mr. Kasak Rajof". * Brilith's earlier incarnation is referred to as Brilith here, since her original name is unknown. Currygom's comment Take care not to catch a cold. T_T Afterword (pic 1: binding ceremony) How dare you ask a bachelor to officiate the ceremony? Brilith lived many lives, even when she was still an ancient human, and the Brilith in this ceremony was a shorter and more petite version of the current Brilith. I'm just saying that she was small when they had the ceremony but her appearance when she first met Agni was different... (pic 2: Laila bursts into Claude's room) It's a relief that it was when he was changing his clothes. It's better than barging in when he's fixing his hair. (pic 3: hypothetical Asha) Yet another image of her. Y'all just want her to appear in the story already, huh? But when she does appear... then... (serious emoticon) (pic 4: Brilith and Leez) It seems that these two will never pull back on their formal speech with each other. I've mentioned this before, but there are many reasons for the characters to use formal speech with each other, not only because of age but also because of job titles, familiarity, Sunbae-Hoobae relationships, personalities, etc. So Mirha and Leez relax their formal speech and so does Brillith with Mirha, but there can also be situations like when Leez and Brilith use formal speech with each other. Notes * The flashback does not explain why Brilith disappears: Was Brilith attacked, or was it simply the memory fading away at the end? In a flashback in the previous episode, Agni lifts Brilith, who is wearing the same veil, in the air as one of them says, "I will love only you... forever..." * Currygom continues to tease about Claude's hair. References